


Let's Dance

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, just wholesome fun and hapiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader drabble, inspired by the song 'Dance in my Pants' by Jim Steinman





	Let's Dance

August hears your music blaring before he opens the door to your house. It’s unusual that you would have it that loud, especially in the early evening when you’d normally be winding down from a busy day. Of course, he’s still getting used to living with you and your little quirks – so maybe this is a new one that he’s about to find out about.

When he enters the living room, where the loud music is coming from, he has to just stop and stare – smile forming as he watches you. You’re dancing. Not just swaying and singing along like you would when you listen to music as you work, but full on arms swinging, jumping around, maniacal dancing. He’s not seen this from you before.

You’re also singing along, loudly and with many wrong lyrics. But god, you look happy. And that makes August happy. Not to mention, you’re wearing his favourite hoodie and apparently not a lot else. When you finally notice him, standing in the doorway, you prance over to him and tiptoe up to cover his face is kisses. “Hi, babe” you greet him, about to go back to dancing when he circles his arms around your waist and kisses you on the lips.

“Having fun?” he asks, eyebrows raised but still smiling down at you.

“Sure am. Come dance with me!” you answer, trying to break free of his hold so you can pull him in to the room, an impossible feat.

“Any particular reason for the dancing?”

“You saw me this morning. I realised the only way out of that mood was to crazy dance til I felt better. Dance with me, please!” you tug on his shirt and pout at him.

It’s true, when August had left in the morning you had been in a terrible mood for seemingly no reason whatsoever. It was just one of those cold, rainy mornings. And you were pouty that you couldn’t snuggle in bed with August like you normally would when he was home for a bit, because he had a compulsory full day of training at Langley. So you’d moped for the morning, until a song you really, really loved had come on your playlist and you’d felt the massive need to just get up and move.

He lets you go, and you grab his hands to pull him towards the middle of the room. He’s hesitant, just watching as you start your mad dance again. When you try and get him to join you he shakes his head, so you stop again. “I promise you, its so much fun” you encourage him and he does start to move a little, too aware of himself to let go.

“I can’t really dance.” he cringes, stopping again. You’ve never really seen him admit to not being good at something, he’s such a confident and quietly cocky man usually. You make note to help him practice with dancing sometime. You think for a second about salsa dancing with him, and have to stop and calm yourself down. 

“Hey, it’s just you and me. No rules. Be silly with me, I promise you’ll enjoy it” you take his hands again and start to sort of swing them “And you can dance, August! It’s all in the hips, I know you’ve got no problems there” you finish with a smirk. He nods when you let go of his hands, laughing loudly when you turn around and start really poorly twerking against him. He loosens up, shaking out his limbs and in five minutes he’s dancing just as crazily as you. His grin widens and his laughter fills the room, you were definitely right about the mood lifting effects. For ages you dance and kiss and laugh and it’s like there’s no one in the world but the two of you and your stupid, terrible dance moves. August completely loses himself in it, and even finds himself hoping this becomes a regular thing because it’s such pure, unfiltered fun.

Eventually you both fall to the floor in a fit of laughter, side by side and breathing heavily. “God, I love you” he exclaims when he’s calmed down a bit, leaning to the side and kissing you fiercely “Living with you is going to be a hell of an adventure, isn’t it?” he chuckles, more than glad that he’s got your unpredictable, exciting presence in his life.


End file.
